Innocent Play
by Alexandra Cavorano
Summary: <html><head></head>Lavi and Allen head out to find an innocence in this old town called Denver. What they weren't expecting was they're love to grow more fonder then they planed. Is there an innocence that alters relationships?</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Underlined words are for thoughts._

_**Bold background actions.**_

_Rain started falling from the sky, Allen Walker awoke to the fluttering of Tim above his head. Tim… why did you wake me from my dream…__Having the thought of sex on his mind, Allen rolled over as Tim sat on his head. __But why was I thinking of Lavi…__ Allen sighed, all confused he started his morning exercises. In the middle of a push up there was a knock on his door. He opened the door and there stood Lavi. "Morning Allen-chan!" he said in his normal happy voice. "Morning Lavi." "You want to go get some breakfast this morning?" Lavi questioned. "Sure." Allen grabbed his exorcist jacket throwing it on._

_As they walked down the hall it was silent. __Why do I keep thinking about how his skin feels…?__ Allen thought as he looked over at the red head but quickly looking away before Lavi knew he was looking at him. They were greeted by Lenalee as they entered the café. "Morning Allen-kun, Lavi." she smiled. "Morning Lenalee!" They both said. "Did you two sleep well?" They both gave a nod as they walked to Jerry's window together. "Brother has a mission for the two of you when your done eating." Lavi nodded as Allen began ordering._

"_my my my Allen-chan! Always eating so much." Jerry said as he took his order. After giving them all their food, they sat at their usual table. "Lenalee, do you know anything about this mission?" Lavi said after swallowing a bite of his favorite dish. "Brother didn't say much, There's a innocence in Denver that does something for people in love. I believe I heard Reever saying something about a level three being there as well but I couldn't get anything out of either of them." Allen took a bite out of the Dango that he got and blushed deeply. __Every time Jerry makes these they get better and better.__ The Naïve to his face Lenalee even blushed at how cute he was being._

_Lavi, sitting next to Allen had to turn his head so they wouldn't have seen how red his face gotten. After finishing they're food, they walked to Komui's office. Opening the door to his office, they found Bookman and Marie sitting there talking to Komui. "Ah Allen, Lavi I'll be with you in a moment please step outside." he seems abit grim as he tells them in the nicest tone possible. When they stepped back out into the science department, Reever and Johnny said their good mornings, as they left for the café._

_Why do I have this urge to kiss him…?__ Allen had thought standing next to Lavi who seems to not being paying attention. Blushing deeply at that thought he realized that they were the only two in there besides the ones in the office. "umm Lavi…" Snapping his attention back to the real world, Lavi looked over. "Yes Allen?" he then noticed the blush on Allen's face. Moving closer to Allen, Lavi suddenly wanted to pull him close and do unspeakable things to him. Then Bookman and Marie came out, only to say they're goodbyes to Komui and head out without seeing Allen or Lavi._

_Allen and Lavi walked in abit flustered but attempted to hide it. "Alright, I'm sure Lenalee told you about you two going to Denver for the innocence." They nodded. "It will be just the two of you. This mission will probably take a week or so. Don't rush it too much, but there were signs of Level threes there." "Alright, When do you want us to leave?" Allen asked. "Tonight." Komui said bluntly. They both gave a nod then said their goodbyes and headed towards to library with their mission papers. Lavi taking his normal spot on the couch, Allen sitting at the table. Allen could stop him self from thinking about what could of happened earlier._

_Blushing, Allen walker forced himself to look at the papers. Only an hour had past, realizing he was dozing off, looked up to see Lavi sleeping on the couch. __He's…very adorable when he's sleeping.. His hair falls perfectly whenever he moves.__ Before Allen could realize it he was in front of Lavi, blushing even deeper. __I wonder… would he wake if I kissed him now…__ Moving closely to Lavi's face, he found himself almost straddling Lavi. Kissing him gently, blushing he found himself getting hard just by the softness of Lavi's lips touching his own. Situating his pants abit without waking Lavi, Allen bit his lower lip. __How the hell… why does the thought of sex always come to my mind when I'm around him!__ Allen winced at the fact that Lavi wouldn't ever love him the way he loved Lavi. Slightly touching Lavi's hair, he slurred awake. _

_Once realizing that Lavi was awake, Allen had no words to explain him self. "Um… uh… Lavi this isn't what it looks like." he blushed deep red as Lavi watched him. Half asleep, Lavi moved just abit so their faces were close together, only seconds later kissed Allen. __Wait… what? He's …kissing me…__ Allen moaned abit as Lavi deepened the kiss, he pulled Allen close to him, now fully awake. Pushing Allen down to the couch Lavi kissed down Allen's cheek to his collar bone. Allen then realizing his jacket was being undone he couldn't help but moan, grabbing his shoulders abit._

"…_L-Lavi…" Allen moaned abit more as his jacket fell down his arms. __This… this is how I thought of sex in my dreams… I … I can't believe its happening.__ Allen moaned abit louder as Lavi's mouth found Allen's nipple. The heat of they're bodies was making sweat start beading down their faces. Removing Lavi's jacket, Allen found him self pushing his crouch against Lavi, moaning once more Allen had kissed Lavi deeply. Lavi's hand finding its way down Allen's inner leg, grinned lustfully as his hand found something hard._

_Arching his back, Allen found him self being pinned down to the couch once more. Lavi unbuttoning Allen's pants, Allen struggled against Lavi's hands moaning, wanting more then just foreplay. Once more Lavi's mouth found Allen's nipple, biting down and sucking it Allen groaned deeply wanting more. Playing the tormentor, Lavi found more of Allen's hot spots, teasing them harshly as Allen teared up. Flustered and all, Allen looked at Lavi, both ready but then they heard foot steps. Quickly getting themselves back together, sitting there as Lenalee walked up._

"_oh, there you two are. The boat is here for you. Oh.. Was something happening?" They shook their heads, Allen's face all red, Lavi blushing abit. "T-thank you lenalee." Allen said still with the thoughts of sex on his mind. As Lenalee left Lavi whispered in Allen's ear: "Lets finish this on the train." Allen shivered abit at the sensation going down his spine just from hearing words so close to his ear. Blushing and grinding his teeth to keep a moan from escaping his mouth he smiled abit. _

_Does this mean he return my feelings? …. I hope it does.__ Allen thought as he walked by himself towards the docks underground with his things in hand. Meeting Lavi there, they went off on their journey. Once they had got on the train, shutting the door, and pulling the blind closed, Lavi then moved closer to Allen. Smirking with lust on both their minds, Lavi acted first, kissing Allen deeply. Pushing Allen to the bench, pinning him down once more, Lavi moved his hands down Allen's chest, then down the front of his pants causing him to moan deeply._

_Removing Allen's jacket, Lavi flicked Allen's nipple, his other hand undoing Allen's pants. Moaning once more Allen removed Lavi's jacket almost forcefully. Flinching as Lavi reached inside Allen's pants, gripped onto Lavi moaning. "uhhhh Lavi…" Pushing Allen's pants out of the way along with his boxes Lavi moved his hand lower. "aaahhhh Lavi!" He had pushed his fingers inside of Allen, one finger at a time. Pushing deeper in then pulling out. Tears filled Allen's eyes as he arched his back moaning more. Moving his head lower, Lavi licked Allen's member causing Allen to arch his back even more. After pushing three fingers inside of Allen's rectum, Lavi had began sucking on Allen's member deep throating him._

_Feeling Allen reaching his point, Lavi stopped, a trail of saliva from Lavi's mouth. He pulled his fingers out, Allen feeling abit relieved but more unsatisfied, soon found his member being tied. "I'm not done with you yet Allen-chan." he smirked. Lavi removed his shirt, undid his pants. Blushing deeply at this sight, Allen groaned abit without realizing it. "you've always wanted my touch haven't you." Lavi said as he pulled Allen close to him. Hot and flustered Allen managed a nod as he gripped Lavi's shoulders. Lavi smiled "I've always thought of the day I'd get to hold you close to me." Allen looked him in the eyes, full of nothing but love for one another, they kissed. Sitting Allen on his member, Allen moaned deeply, breaking the kiss. Digging his nails into Lavi's back Allen pulled himself further down on him._

_Nibbling on Allen's ear, he whispered "I'm sorry. I forgot to warn you that it might hurt." Allen seemed abit dazed in pleasure then worrying about the pain. Wrapping his legs around Lavi he moaned once more. "M-move… Lavi…uhhhh" Pushing Allen down to the seat, he began pushing into him, going deeper each time. Moans escaped Allen's mouth, sweat falling from they're brows. Hours later, Allen had been earned his right Lavi removed the band on his member as he coated they're stomachs with white just as Lavi released as well._

_Panting, Lavi pulled himself out of Allen, he held Allen to him. Whispering three words into his ear, Allen lost consciousness. By the time Allen woke up, he was in a bed. Sitting up, he found Lavi sleeping next to him in what seemed to be a hotel. Attempting to get up, only to find a hand around his waist. Smiling sweetly after remembering the events on the train, Allen softly kissed Lavi's forehead. Lavi slowly opened his eye, yawning abit then smiling seeing Allen looking down at him. "Morning." "It's morning?" Allen blinked. "I've been out that long?" Lavi nodded as he turned onto his side._

_Kissing Lavi, Allen blushed as Lavi deepened the kiss. "As much as I would love to do this again, we have to finish our mission Lavi." Sighing Lavi nodded. "We could always continue this later." he smirked. After bathing, getting dressed, and eating, they set off to search for the innocence. Splitting up and planning to meet up after checking each side of the town, Allen looked around seeing almost no one, but when he did they seemed gloomy. Once the towns people saw him they'd run almost as if they interacted with him they would lose something to them._

_The same had happened to Lavi only, there was a small child, came up to him and her mother had grabbed her away from him, running into a house and quickly shutting the door. __That innocence has the power of love as it was said in the report. By the looks of it here there's nothing but fear…__ Silence fell upon everything, there was no one else on the streets. __**CRASH!**__ Lavi quickly turned to see an akuma behind him destroying a building. "Give me that innocence!" it yelled. Quickly activating his innocence he hit the akuma into the ground. Seeing the little girl from before, he wondered how she got into this building when he was standing in front of the one her mother dragged her into._

_After picking the child up, she seemed to be holding something in her sleeve, but before he could find out what, the akuma swung its arm at them. Dodging quickly Lavi attacked it with a fire attack. The akuma fled, jumping down to the actual ground he put the child on her feet. "Are you alright?" she nodded. "where's your mother that was with you?" The child looked over to the rocks, blood now pouring from underneath. "Rest in piece" he said after putting up a tomb. "I take it she wasn't your mother." the child shook her head._

_This place keeps getting weirder and weirder as I walk.__ Allen thought as he keeps looking from side to side. His eye going off he keeps his guard, but the akuma snuck up on him, slamming him into the nearest building. Coughing, only to get up once more and the akuma was gone. Looking all around he found the akuma speeding at him, laughing. Activating his arm, he pointed the gun innocence at the akuma then it leapt. __Shit!__ He thought as he quickly switched the innocence to his arm, grabbing the akuma. Easily being thrown by the akuma, Allen switched his innocence once more aiming at the akuma. __If I miss it'll hit the buildings! I can not miss!_

_Firing, hitting the akuma's arm it took off once more. Landing on the roof of one of the buildings Allen searches for the akuma. Once finding it, Allen chased after the akuma. __**Crash! Smack! **__Allen turned the corner to see Lavi fighting the akuma._


	2. Chapter 2

**Slam!** Lavi had ran his hammer straight into the akuma's face making it hit a building. Flipping, Lavi attacked from the sky smacking the akuma to the ground, causing it to pop and disappear like the others did. As Allen came up to him, he noticed a child on his back, staring blankly at where the akuma was. "Lavi!" Lavi had turned around. "Find anything Allen?" Lavi smiled abit. "I didn't. Did you?" Remembering the child he turned his body to the side. Allen felt something build up inside of him… Jealousy. "I saved the child from the akuma." "there's something different about this child Lavi." "I noticed that when I picked her up. Lets take her back to the hotel."

Once they get inside they're room, Lavi placed her on the bed. "Lets try this again. Hi there. Can you talk?" She just stared at him. Allen put words on a peace of paper and showed it to her. She then smiled and nodded twice. "Seems she's deaf Lavi." Looking at the paper that read: 'Can you hear us? Nod once for yes and nod twice for no.' Then Lavi wrote: 'What do you have with you?' Showing it to her she pulled out the innocence. Allen took the paper: 'Do you know what that is?' Showing it to her once more she shook her head. Writing again, 'That is an innocence piece. Did someone give it to you?' She shook her head once more. Lavi wrote 'Where are your parents?' After showing her the paper she seemed abit grim.

Giving the paper to her, she obviously didn't know how to write, drew a picture of stick figures in heaven. Allen teared up abit then wrote: 'How would you like to come with us? To a place where people will love you.' She smiled abit, at the last sentence. "I guess I'll take that as a yes." She smiled big reading his lips. "This mission was abit easier then we thought." Allen nodded. "I'm going to get us something to eat for the night. Lavi stay here with her please." Lavi nodded as Allen left the room. Lavi turning towards the girl, realized she was in rags. 'Would you like to take a bath?' read the paper, she nodded at this. After helping her with the bath and all, seeing she wouldn't let go of the innocence, he left the bathroom to find her something to wear till they got her her own size cloths.

After she got out of the water she found, shorts and a small shirt for her to wear as she saw Lavi standing on the balcony. After dressing, Allen had returned to the room. Jealousy still in his heart he saw her wearing Lavi's cloths but said nothing as he sat the food on the table by the dresser. "Lavi?" Allen said as he went towards the balcony. Turning his head, "Yes, Allen?" "We're taking her with us tomorrow to the black order right?" Lavi nodded. Thunder rolling through the sky, the lights flickered off. Lighting a small candle that was on the dresser Allen found Lavi standing at the balcony still. "Something's been bugging me Allen." "What's that?" "There's something weird, not just normal weird, but weird weird going on in this town." "Kind of reminds you of that box Road uses." "Something like that. . ." Allen had felt it as well, this odd presence in the town. "The only person we've seen is this girl that we have no idea who she is."

Allen began to pace abit. "We'll have to give her a name." Lavi turned to him once more. "Well we can't keep calling her girl or you. She needs a name." "Olivia." They both turned to see the girl standing there. "…Was that her?" Lavi seemed as shocked as Allen was as they neared the girl. "Olivia" she repeated. The air became hot, still in amazement they looked at the girl still. "Can… Can you hear us?" She said nor did anything, holding the innocence in her hands she repeated "Olivia." "It must be her name. Why else would she be saying it." "I guess your right." Writing on a peace of paper: 'Olivia, is your name?' She nodded. "well at least we know she can talk." Writing again: 'Do you know what your last name is?' She put a finger to her lips as if thinking about it. "Trace." She seemed abit cheerful at this word, which startled the both of them. "Didn't the papers say something about a Trace family?" Lavi asked almost scared. "It said something about people disappearing with out a Trace." Wide-eyed he looked at the girl as she giggled as if she heard them.

Holding up the innocence, the girl smiled once more. "It lets me hear you. . . You must be scared." "You got to be kidding me. This is like a horror movie gone wrong!" Lavi now backing up against the railing of the balcony, noticing it was raining hard. "This could explain why there isn't anyone in the town." "Also, it explains why she didn't cry or even have fear when I picked her up." Lavi's eye stared the child down, him self scared completely. "Don't worry. Your not going to disappear like the rest of those people." Olivia said. "There's a reason I was given this … innocence." "What do you mean given?" Allen asked now settling his nervous. "There was a man in all black, he gave it to me, he said to use it for some reason." she again put a finger to her lips. "According on what he told me, I was the only one that could use it, since I am over a thousand." Lavi's jaw dropped. "D-did you say over a thousand?" "you have to be shitting me." Lavi said.

The child they though she was, giggled at them. "This innocence, has a lot of different types of power. For instance, on the train." Allen blushed deeply red as Lavi composed him self. "This innocence, has the power of love. The power of letting me hear, It also disguises my true self from human eyes." "We just had the wool pulled over our eyes Allen." Lavi looked over, Allen was bright red. "Allen?" "He's remembering what had happened on the train … Lavi." She smirked at him as if knowing him. He looked at her sharply. I'm keeping my eye on you…Olivia Trace. Lavi thought as he walked over to Allen, shaking his shoulders to get him back to reality. "For now, lets get some sleep." She nodded.

Giving Allen his room, as Allen gave up his bed to Olivia, Lavi settled him self on the couch, which was more comfortable then the one in the order. Later that night, The thunder got louder, as if closer, the rain fell harder as if to break the glass. Slightly waking, Lavi found him self a body atop of his. Fully opening his eyes he found Allen, fast asleep on top of him. Yawning abit, he picked Allen up, putting him back in bed, couldn't find him self to leave him there by him self. Laying with him, pulling him close to his chest Lavi soon fell asleep. Two hours later, Allen awoke from a nightmare that made no sense. Finding Lavi sleeping next to him. No wonder why I'm sweating. Allen thought has he tossed his shirts onto the chair, looking down at Lavi, temptation won. He attempted to get Lavi's shirt off without waking him. Mission: Failed.

Lavi awoke at the sight of Allen straddling him, hands on his shirt, seeming what looked like he was trying to get it off. Sitting up, throwing his shirt to the side, touched Allen's cheek. "Round two huh." "Lavi you don't understand, I was-" he was silenced by a gently yet forceful kiss. Moaning abit, he pulled back, which only found him self on his back and Lavi above. "Lavi, we have to stop this.. Uhhhh" Lavi's hand had found something hard that was below. "We have to stop what now?" "There's a child.. Well semi-child in the next room." Moaning once more as Lavi's mouth kissed one of his nipples. "uhhhh Lavi…" Treating both nipples the same, Lavi move his hand towards the zipper on Allen's pants. "I'm sure these are tight by now." Rubbing Allen's leg feeling them tighten up even more.

Hot and bothered, Allen raked at Lavi's back as he put his hands down Allen's pants. "Lavi… Please…" "Please what allen?" "Stop this… aaahhhh." Arching his back as Lavi grabbed Allen's member. "Why should I stop when your this hard." Moaning once more as Lavi pushed two fingers inside of Allen's rectum. Biting Allen's nipples softly, sucking on them, then biting again caused him to flinch. Tracing Allen's abs down to the undone zipper, he smirked, going lower. Licking to top of Allen's member, arching his back in the process, Lavi begun to suck him off. Pushing his fingers in deeper inside of Allen, he couldn't stand it no longer. "Lavi… stop…stop torturing me…" Quickly removing Allen's pants and boxers, Lavi proceeded with his torment. Laying Allen on the bed, he took Allen's member in his mouth once more.

Deep throating him, sucking him, nibbling slightly. Allen, hardly able to keep track of the of where they were, began moaning loudly. Pushing his fingers back inside of Allen, this time three at once, Allen gripped the sheets. Lavi continued his teasing till Allen came in his mouth. Without spilling a drop, licked cum from his mouth only to kiss Allen deeply letting him taste himself. Pushing his fingers in deep he could feel Allen getting hard once more. Panting, Lavi grabbed the string from his eye patch, closing his eye as he tied the string around Allen's member. Pushing Allen's legs apart, Lavi undid his pants, only to pull his fingers out and replace them with his member. Pushing in slowly Allen buckled, then relaxed only moaning.

Pushing his member all the way to the hilt, inside of Allen he grunted in pleasure as Allen whimpered for more. Tear dots formed in his eyes as Lavi stayed still, kissing him deeply Lavi moved slowly at first. Allen clawed at his back matching him, "Lavi…uhhhh" Allen cried. Wrapping his legs around Lavi's waste, pulled himself down completely on Lavi's member. "uhhhh! Allen, watch it that kinda hurt." Allen looked at him in lust, not caring about the pain. Pulling himself up to Lavi's ear he whispered. "Pain…Please…" Moaning softly in Lavi's ear, set him off to a pounding machine. "Uhhhh!" Flinching as his member did the same reminding them that they couldn't cum. Pulling Allen onto his lap as he laid back, Lavi pushed Allen down harder then he had pulled making his member just abit away from his stomach pouch. Arching his back, Allen moaned deeply. Sweating and the smell of sex in the room Allen's arousal got worse.

Taking over, Allen began moving on his own, up then down, only to repeat this over and over, till he felt Lavi flinch hard. Cuming inside of Allen, Lavi pulled the string allowing Allen to cum with him. Coating they're stomachs with white, Allen rested his head on Lavi's shoulder, panting hard. Both of them exhausted, the thunder rolled through the sky. Pulling Allen off him, Setting him on the bed, pulled him close. "You're becoming a sex fiend Allen." Lavi looks over to see Allen softly sleeping. Kissing his forehead, Lavi laid him down on the bed after putting his boxers on him once again. Doing the same for his self, curled up with Allen in arm.

Slowly awaking to the sunlight being shot in Lavi's face, he covered Allen's eyes to let him sleep. "ugh, Olivia, what's with the wake up call." Not hearing him, "Food." she looked at him. "Alright alright, I'll get some." Turning Allen's head so his eye's we're out of the sunlight he got up and put his pants on. Olivia staring him down as he pushes his hair out of the way of his good eye, blushed abit, Tracing down his body, thick abs, tight ass. She had to turn away so he wouldn't see her blush. "I'll be back in abit Olivia." he said putting on a bandage around his right eye.

Walking over to Allen, who was still sleeping she envied him. Moving the hair out of his face, showing his scar to her he slurred awake. "oh, Morning Olivia." Looking around. "where did Lavi go?" "Food." she repeated. Rubbing his eyes he laid back down pulling the blanket around him. About a half hour later Lavi returns with two arms full of food for the three of them. Sitting them down on the dresser, looked over and there was Olivia and Allen fast asleep on the bed. Smiling he didn't want to disturb them but he had to. "Alright wake up you too. We have to leave soon to catch the train." Shaking they're legs as they woke up.

After them getting up they ate, Got dressed, and left the hotel. On they're way to the train station, they're still wasn't many people out and about. "Once we reach the order, you'll get to meet everyone." Allen smiled. Itching his right eye Lavi looked to the sky, no sooner the sky turned gray. "…I'm starting to wonder if it always rains here." Standing under the hut that was there, the train arrived late. "Weird…" Allen looked at the cart in front of them, no one in there same went for the cart behind them. Once the train started moving and they were settled in they're cabin, Olivia pulled out the innocence she had. Glowing intensely, she looked confused. "Akuma…" she seemed abit afraid, as did Allen. If it was an akuma my eye would have gone off- **SMASH! Cling! Tang! **Allen's eye went off as some passengers in the back started to yell in fear.

Getting up, Lavi seemed serious. "Allen, stay here with Olivia, I'll handle this one." Leaving the room, Allen and Olivia looked at one another rather scared. Running back to where the screams and noise came from, he stopped in just time when the cart in front of him was ripped away. There stood a giant akuma. (Author note: Talking the size of 3 tanks, just flying in the air with wings the size of 15 feet.) Feeling abit of fear for him self he stared at this akuma. Jumping onto the roof, Actived his innocence, Lavi stared the beast down. "This guy is going to be a bitch to fight on top of a moving train. But I have someone to protect so I can't let you win this battle." Lavi smirked as his eye patch flew off.


	3. Chapter 3

Smiling at the akuma, Lavi called forth the fire snake of his. Attacking it, Lavi realized how weak this akuma was despite its size. "Only a Level 2 huh. What will the Earl think of next?" Attacking again, only missing, Lavi find him self in a defenseless position. Getting knocked off the train, using his hammer to extend to smack the akuma in the side of the face. With a grunt the akuma landed into the rock. The train speeding away, Lavi smiles doing his worst on the akuma. "You picked the wrong seme to fight akuma." smirking, he made his hammer grow larger knocking it deeper into the rock. Knocking off one of its wings it sounded like a scream but Lavi didn't really care at this point. Allowing his bookman side take over, he destroyed the akuma in the most disgusting way that can't be described because of the graphics.

Remembering what happened when Road got a hold of him, he quickly pulled him self out of that. Realizing the train had left him, he used his hammer to extend to get him on top of the train once more. Once inside, he made his way back to Allen and Olivia. The door opened, "I'm b-" getting pounced by Allen, Lavi was surprised, but soon smiled putting his arms around Allen. "I was worried…I saw you fall off the train…" "I'm alright Allen. Although I did seem to lose my bandage." Intending that perverted joke from the night before Allen blushed deeply. So naïve and yet it's so cute to see it on his face. Lavi snickered at his joke, moving back into the cabin, Lavi pulled out another bandage and put it over his eye. "Why…" Olivia said pointing at the bandage. "Your not injured there, and yet you still put one there." "It's an old injury." Lavi lied. "I can't see out of that eye anymore so out of habit it have to have something there or it feels weird."

It was silent the rest of the train ride, Allen remembering the night before, Lavi taking a nap, Olivia constantly looking at the innocence as if to see what made it tick. Once they arrived at the train station near the black order, they got off and headed to the docks. Soon after they got on the boat, Olivia was amazed at the water. Putting her hands in it, of course with the innocence at her side. Staring at Olivia, Allen was wondering. Why hasn't the innocence taken its form? Just realizing this I remembered how Lenalee's took the form of shoes, Lavi's was a hammer, Mine was an arm. So why is that innocence still looking like a piece that belongs to a clock. Going down the long tunnel, Lavi pulled out his golem. "Connect to Komui." After a short bit, "Yes~! Komui Lee here~!"

"Komui, its Lavi we're on our way back." "So soon?" "yea, turns out the innocence found us." "Alrighty~! How long till you reach the docks?" "Actually we're already here." Helping Allen and Olivia out of the boat as he talked to Komui. "Alright, its unlocked come on in." The line disconnected as they had got they're stuff out of the boat, then walk in the underground passage to the Black Order. Once they arrived inside the Black Order, Lenalee meet them. "Welcome back guys." she smiled "as cute as ever lenalee." he grinned as Allen elbowed him in the side. "Oh, who's this?" "This is Olivia Trance. She's the innocence user in Denver. . ." "she's still a child." "Lenalee, there's something you don't know about her." Lenalee, convinced that Olivia was a child didn't really hear him. "She's deaf. The innocence that she holds allows her to hear everyone." Olivia nods, they walk towards hev's chambers as finders take they're bags to they're rooms.

"I see, Do you two know how old she is?" They look at one another then down at Olivia, "Actually no we don't Lenalee." Going down the elevator, Olivia pulls out the innocence. "Wait a minute, why is it still like that?" "I was wondering the same thing Lenalee." "It choices to be like this." Olivia announced. Lenalee looks at her surprised abit, composes her self she nods. "Just like how every innocence finds its user." Once they hit the floor hev's on, Olivia turns to see her, almost freaked out, she fell into Lavi. "It's alright Olivia, this is hev. She is a guardian of all innocences'." Looking up at hev, Olivia walks towards her. "Good afternoon little one." Olivia, lifted up the innocence to hev. After examining it for a short bit, she handed it back to Olivia.

"Seems this innocence is abit different then all the other ones we've come across. The Sync is 76%, It also has many powers according to what it has told me. There are still a lot to be unlocked inside of that small innocence. For its shape, it hasn't made it's mind about being something just yet. Give it some time." "Thanks hev. We're going to go see Komui." Allen said smiling. As they leave Hev looks up at them leave. They're bond has gotten stronger. I don't need my powers to tell me that much. She smiled. As they walked towards Komui's office Allen kept looking at the back of Lavi's head blushing abit. Olivia tugged at his sleeve, looking at her Allen could tell she wanted to say something perverted just by the look on her face. Whispering into his ear: "The next time you two want to have fun in the middle of the night, make sure you let the guy leading us the room knows first." she giggled as she left Allen standing there embarrassed now noticing that they guy that give them the room was staring at them when they left.

Moments later, running to catch up to them Allen ran into Lavi as he knocked on the door. Looking behind him, Lavi noticed Allen caught up. "What happened back there?" "N-nothing Lavi." Allen said as he blushed deep red. Entering Komui's office, they found Komui under papers once more. "Komui?" Lifting up a book. "I'm here, under this book." Breaking free from his book prison Komui seemed happy as always. "Welcome back you two." smiling he looked down. "Oh, and who is this? The new innocence user?" inspecting her up-close. "Yes Komui, her name is Olivia Trace." (Author note: Sitting here in the morning, sipping coffee, like Komui, I feel like a successful Author. But I doubt that I will ever become one. Haha…uh yea. Back to the story I know.)

"Olivia Trace huh." Komui rubbed his chin looking at the small girl. (Author note: I forgot to tell you this girl is about 3'4 and is saying this kind of stuff to people like Komui? Hahaha!) "Fag." Komui gloomed as he sat in the corner. Getting up, Komui hit a button, then there was a rumble on the floor. "Komlain 5,552! Get them!" Fear hitting Allen's face, Lavi smacked the robot in the face causing it to crash through the wall. "Komui! That's not right! She's new!" Allen yelled. "She's mean Allen-chan!" Allen shakes his head as Lavi destroys the robot. Turning his head, Komui cried now noticing that his robot was literally in pieces as Lavi walked away from it.

"Komui we're going to show Olivia around." Pushing Lavi and Olivia out the door Allen seemed like he wanted to get away before Komui could think of anything else to throw at them. (Author note: While typing this sentence and the one before, I was sitting just like L from Death Note. Slouched over at the computer, typing like a mad man. And there's chocolate on the other side of this computer.) Walking down the hall, they spotted Lenalee heading they're way with Kanda. "Lenalee!" Lavi cried out smiling as he ran to her. Jealousy struck Allen once more, "Lavi! Welcome home!" she smiled as Kanda turn his head. "Aww come on Yuu. Don't be like that." "Baka! Stop calling me that!" "Lenalee." Allen smiled, then looked over at Kanda. "Ba-Kanda." in a almost annoyed tone. "Now now stop fighting. We just got back." Kneeling down, "Hello again Olivia. This is Kanda." Lenalee said pointing to the blue haired devil with his sword now pointed at Lavi for touching his hair once again.

"Lavi, Allen, can I show her around?" They look at one another, then down at Olivia. Nodding she grabbed Lenalee's hand. "Seems like she's fine with it." Lenalee smiled at Olivia as she stood. "Alright lets go." Lenalee and Olivia leaving they're sights, Kanda turned the other way towards the Dojo. Biting his lip, Allen grabbed Lavi's hand leading them towards his room. Once inside of the room, Allen pushed up against Lavi, his back on the door that was just closed, kissing him deeply. Once breaking the kiss Lavi looked at Allen. "Want it already huh." Allen blushed abit nodding. Kissing Allen's forehead Lavi smiled. "You know Allen your starting to become a sex fiend." he said as he pinched Allen's nipple through his shirt. Twitching abit to the pinch, Allen moaned.

Nibbling abit on Allen's ear, Lavi moved his hand up Allen's shirt only to teases his nipples once more. "uhh Lavi.." Kissing him deeply, Lavi pinched Allen's nipple once more making him flinch in pleasure. Picking Allen up bridle style, placing him on the bed. Getting above him, Lavi moved Allen's shirt up once more only with his teeth. Licking down to Allen's nipple, teasing him even more, Lavi bit one of Allen's nipples. Arching his back, Allen moaned loudly. Teasing the other one as well, Lavi smirked as Allen gripped his hair. Licking every rib, ab, Lavi's mouth found its way to Allen's pants. Unzippering Allen's pants slowly, Lavi teased Allen deeply as his mouth kissed Allen's member. Pulling off Allen's pants, Lavi smirked as he took off his shirt and jacket to make it fair for Allen, who was all hot and bothered once more.

Moving up to Allen's face Lavi kissed him deeply as his hand found its way inside Allen's boxers as Allen moaned once more. "Lavi… Uhhhh!" Arching his back so his member pushed Lavi's hand against his own member inside of Allen's boxers. Groaning, Lavi flicked Allen's member teasing him even more. Moving his hand to behind Allen, Lavi pushed two fingers inside of him. Removing Allen's boxers with his teeth, Lavi licked Allen's member. Moaning loudly Allen couldn't help him self, pushing his member deep inside of Lavi's mouth. Pushing Allen's body down to the bed, started coughing abit. "Watch it Allen, you don't want to choke me now." Smirking a lust full smile, Lavi removed his fingers only to undo Allen's string from his shirt. Tying Allen's arms together, Lavi moved down to Allen's member once more.

Sucking deeply on Allen's member, Lavi deep throated him as he pushed three fingers inside of Allen. Moaning loudly as Lavi pushes his fingers inside of him deeply and sucking him, Allen wanted more. Removing his fingers from inside of Allen then undoing his pants, Lavi moved him self between Allen's legs, pushing his member at the entrance. Pushing his member inside of Allen, slowly tears started to form in Allen's eyes. "…uhh tight… Allen loosen up abit." Pushing Allen's legs slightly forward, Lavi started pushing his member deeper inside of Allen. Allen arching his back at the pain and pleasure, he moaned loudly. Putting his hand around Lavi's neck, Allen brought his face to Lavi's kissing him deeply. Breaking the kiss in a pant, Allen pushed him self down hard on Lavi's member.

"Uhhhh!" Allen moaned as he arched his back once more. Pushing Allen to the bed, Lavi started to move, slowly at first only to get faster and faster. "uhhhh Lavi.. I'm…" "oh no you don't." Quickly grabbing the string from Allen's wrists, tying it around Allen's member. Pushing his own member to the hilt inside of Allen groaned deeply. Pounding into Allen, Lavi found him self gripping the bed tightly. Allen shredding his nails into Lavi's back, arched his back matching Lavi's thrusts. Pushing inside of Allen once more, untying the string as white coated they're stomachs again, Lavi filled Allen deeply with cum. "UHHHHH!" Allen moaned loudly. Panting, Lavi pulled himself out of Allen to lay next to him. "Lavi… I love you." Propping him self up on his elbow, looking down at Allen, Lavi smiled. "I love you too Allen." Kissing him sweetly.

After getting cleaned up, Allen and Lavi laid down in the bed once more. Exhausted from before, Allen laid close to Lavi's chest. Only a short while after the both fell asleep. Later that night, the akuma alarm went off startling them awake. Quickly grabbing his jacket, Allen helped Lavi get up after falling. Grabbing his innocence from his jacket on the chair, Lavi and Allen left the room in a hurry. (Author note: yes I didn't detail they're sleep because it would be pointless, and yes they both are wearing they're pants.) Darting down the hall, finding the Kanda and Lenalee standing there with they're Innocence's actived. "Lenalee! Kanda!" "Allen! Lavi! The akuma is coming this way!" Turning to the door of the library, the doors fly past the four.

A level 3 came through the doors, laughing it looked at them. "More humans?" (This akuma looked to be about 9 feet tall, dark, and scary. With spikes coming off every side of his body and his face something a mother is a shamed about giving birth to.) Activing his innocence, Lavi stood in front of Allen, being the protective seme. Pointing to Lavi, the akuma smiled. "Your first." Lavi seemed abit scared but held his own, tighten his hands around his hammer he swung at the akuma. "Lavi don't!" Lenalee cried out just as the hammer hit the akuma. Stopping, the akuma un harmed or even flinched at the hit. Lavi seemed as if frozen, the akuma laughs once more then sends him flying over Allen into the wall. "The akuma has the power to freeze the body when you touch it!" Blood dripped from one of the spikes on the akuma as it smiled and the wound healed. "Lavi!" Allen cried out as he ran to his lover.


	4. Chapter 4

"I wonder when I'll Level up?" the akuma giggled. Lenalee hung over the railing, tears almost in her eyes. As Allen helped up Lavi, he noticed the akuma suddenly in front of them. After waiting to be hit for a few moments, Allen opened his eyes to see Lenalee in front of them and the akuma laughing hysterically in the wall across the room. "Lenalee.. Have... Have you been fighting this thing for a while?" Allen looked almost guilty. "No, he knocked me into a few things on the way down here. I'm alright though Allen-kun." The akuma gets out of the wall still laughing. "Another one?" it tilts his head to side almost amused at everyone being his plaything. Allen looked over at Lavi, who is still unconscious, placing him back down and standing up to active his innocence to join Lenalee in battle.

The akuma laughs again, eying them all. After about a half hour of being knocked around, frozen after touching the akuma with any type of physical attack, Lavi wakes up. Rubbing his head he notices Olivia siting next to him. "Olivia, you should get out of here." Lavi says as she shakes her head in response. Her eyes seem to glow green like the innocence as she looks up, Lavi does as well as he sees something red like fire falling from above. Standing quickly, "Allen! Lenalee! Watch out!" They turn to see Lavi, scared as he leaps at them both. Once looking up it was about too late, Lavi quickly grabbed them both with his hammer pulling them back. The fire had hit the akuma who was now screaming in pain and pleasure. "AHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHA- AHHHHHH" The akuma screamed, as the fire turned out to be the flame of an innocence weapon.

They all stared in surprise as a human stood there, the akuma now dead. Raven hair flowing from the outburst of the dead akuma. The human turning around to look at them, they notice a cursed eye just like Allen's. The human standing in front of them almost looked like a mirror image of Allen. Lenalee looked back and forth at them both. "W-who are you?" Lenalee said as the human girl's eye seemed to deactivate. Lenalee looked carefully behind the girl only to notice feathers then took a step back. The girl looked up at Hev, holding her right arm up to her as Komui poked his head out from where he was hiding. "Oh? Its dead already? Hmm that was quick. Hev you remember Alex right?" They all look at Hev as she nods. The girl named Alex looked back at them with black eyes, cold eyes. Why does she remind me of Kanda? Lenalee scratched the side of her face as she looked at Alex.

Allen got up, looking at Alex wondering if she was one of them, an exorcist. "Everyone! Meet your new teammate! Alex." She stared at them still as Allen got closer to her seeing that she looked just like him. "I'm-" "Allen Walker." she spat out, he stopped cold. She looked over at the group. "Lavi... Lenalee Lee." "Umm, its nice to meet you Alex" Lenalee said as she took a step closer to her. "I hope we all can get along." Allen smiled at them both. "Alex's a parasite type like you Allen-kun!" Komui yelled from above. "She's another parasite type?" Allen said as he looked back at Alex from Komui. She seemed to be smiling at them. "Nice to meet you." she said, girlish-like. "Lenalee! Can you show her to her room?" Komui yelled again. "Sure brother!" Lenalee smiled. Olivia made her way over to Alex, looking all around her. Feathers moving as she walked, everyone then noticed the wings on her back, one black the other white. "Lenalee... I hear that your boots can have you travel fast." Alex said looking at Lenalee. "Well I can move pretty quickly even though my feet feel heavy." Lenalee smiled, they went on as Olivia seemed to be interested in Alex.

"There's something different about her Allen." Lavi whispered to Allen as Lenalee and Alex left. Helping Lavi to his feet, Allen couldn't help but think the same about the new girl. Walking about to Lavi's room, Allen couldn't help but think about Alex, He wanted to know what she was. Thinking of all possible answers, but there was none. Helping Lavi on to his bed, couldn't pull him self back to reality enough to realize Lavi had pulled Allen down to the bed and got above him. Lavi kissed Allen softly on the forehead as Allen realized what has happened. "Thinking about it still?" Lavi seemed irritated with Allen. "Kinda... I mean aren't you curious?" "A little, but in time we'll find out what she really is." Lavi said.

Allen hugged Lavi lightly, only to find Lavi moving his hand up Allen's shirt. Groaning abit he blushed, playing with Allen's nipples, Lavi found another hot spot of Allen's just above his collar bone. Teasing it harshly, Lavi smiled, pushing up Allen's shit and sucking on his nipples treating them both the same. Pushing his leg between Allen's finding something extremely hard. Moaning loudly Allen twitched in pleasure. "L-Lavi..." Lavi smiled at his torment to Allen. "Punishment for not paying attention Allen-chan." He smiled a grim smile. Quickly removing Allen's cloths and tossing them onto the floor with his shirt, Lavi pined Allen to the bed. Moaning once more, Allen could feel Lavi tie his member tightly with his ribbon. Moving down to Allen's member, Lavi began to lick the head of Allen's penis.

"Sto-stop Lavi...ahhh" Allen cried out in pleasure as Lavi nibbled on Allen's member. Smirking, Lavi continued the torment. "L-L..av...i" Allen moaned. Gasping as Lavi pushed one finger inside Allen, griping Lavi tightly as Lavi moved his finger inside of Allen. Moaning deeply Allen could only squirm to Lavi's torture. "P-please. . . L-lavi." "hmm what is it Allen-chan?" Grabbing Lavi's member, moving his hand up and down only to make Allen grow harder. His member growing red, wanting to cum, pushed Lavi down to the bed. Straddling Lavi, Allen had pinned his lover to the bed in order to push Lavi's member inside of him. Moaning deeply as he moved lightly at first on Lavi's member, only to get harder with his thrusts. Pulling Allen close, Lavi began sucking on Allen's nipples only to have him moan and groan louder. Pushing Allen all the way down to the hilt, Lavi released the string only so they both came.

The smell of sex and sweat in the air, Lavi pulled Allen off and laid him on the bed. Brushing Allen's hair out of the way, Lavi smiled at him. "I love you Allen." "I love you too Lavi." Kissing one another as a knock was heard at the door. Quickly pulling the covers over Allen, grabbing his pants and pushing the other cloths to the side, Lavi went for the door. Wiping off some sweat from his forehead as he opened the door to find Olivia and Alex standing there. "Yes?" Lavi looked at them suspiciously. "Komui... I think his name was, wants to see you and Allen." Alex looked at him and smiled. Olivia looked at Lavi as if she knew what was going on. Sweat still falling from his face, Lavi nodded. "Give me a moment and I'll-" "You and Allen" Olivia said bluntly

"Me and Allen we'll be right with you." Giving Olivia a glance before shutting the door.

Getting dressed, cooling off as they walked towards Komui's office with Alex. "Wait, why are you following us?" Lavi turned to ask her. "Not sure. Plus I still don't know my way around here." She seemed to laugh nervously. "I've wanted to ask you before hand.. Alex." Allen seemed nervous for asking a ridiculous question. "Your innocence is also a parasite type... But why do you look like the female me?" Alex stared at him for a moment, deciding her answer. "Maybe you see your self in me... Maybe like a dream. I'm not sure how to answer you really." "Take your right eye for example. . . It's almost just like my left eye." She touched her right eye, "Well there is some difference to it from your eye Allen." Lavi said from behind him. "Look, the symbol on her eye is just slightly different from yours." Lavi said as he pointed to both they're eyes.

Grabbing Alex's right arm with his left, "And your right arm is just like my left..." "It might seem weird but I actually lost my arm." They looked at her in abit of shock. "If you've noticed, I don't move my right arm as much because well I just can't seem to get it to move with my will." Alex looked down at her arm. "Plus it's black, yours is red. Also my eye... I was born with it. I mean there's nothing I can do about it looking like yours." Alex pulled back her arm using her left and started walking ahead of them. "She seems angry." a female voice from behind them said, turning around they found Olivia who was following them the whole time. "Anyway, Allen lets get to Komui." Once arriving at his office, stepping in the room seemed gloomy. "K-komui?" Allen said. There was a moan, then it fell silent. Walking over to the desk, they found twice the side of the mountain in the other room. "Komui-san!" Allen gasped. "A-...Allen.. Walker..." Then there was a head that popped out from under the mountain.

Slowly pulling him self out of the mountain, Komui stood there coughing abit. "Morning you two." Komui said. "M-morning." Lavi and Allen said. "There's something you needed us for Komui?" Lavi said as he pushed Allen on the bench. "I wanted to talk about Alex with you two." Now fully listening as Komui went on. "This girl, by passed the cameras, the gate and the exorcists that were leaving yesterday." Rubbing his head he began to pace. "But as it was just like you Allen, Cross sent a letter of her arriving." Pulling the letter out of his pocket. "The letter was dated about two days ago from Russia. In the letter, Cross noted that there are these things called Level 5's now roaming the land. Level 5's are akuma's who use innocence users as hosts." "You mean..." "She's an akuma?" they stared at Komui. "Not exactly, According to Cross's research, Level 5's are born with the innocence user and are on the side of The Exorcists."


	5. Chapter 5

"Wha-What are you talking about Komui?" Allen said in a kinda nervous tone. "What I'm saying is, I want you to take Alex and find out more about her." Komui looked at them as they nodded after getting the papers for the mission. "Also if there are innocence users and pieces there please bring them back with you and leave as soon as you all are ready." Komui smiled at them as they left the room. "Something sounds really fishy about this mission." Lavi quivered. "Maybe because it seems like a suicide mission?" Lavi shook his head. After looking over the papers they headed towards their rooms to pack. Allen left his room and found Olivia walking by with her innocence in hand still. "Olivia." he smiled. "Where you headed to?" "Kitchen." Allen blinked only to wave her off and headed towards Lavi's room.

Entering Lavi's room, Allen found Lavi staring out the window. "Lavi?" taken by surprise he turned around. "Alleno-chan." he smiled. "Are you ready?" Allen looked at him a bit worried. Lavi nodded, "Alright... I'm going to get Alex and get her ready." he said as he sat his briefcase down on Lavi's bed. Heading out the door Allen turned the corner only to run straight into Alex. "ow.." "Sorry about that Alex."

"Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"I was looking for you."

"Me?"

"We have a mission to do."

"Oh... where we going?"

"You're home town." Alex took a step back, an almost scared look on her face as she attempted to dash off as Allen touched her shoulder. "Alex? Whats the matter?" "You can go there all you like, just don't bring me with you." "It's been decided, you have to go with us."

Standing there with her hair covering her eyes, Alex simply turned around. "Just pack a few cloths and we'll be going alright?" Allen said as Alex headed towards her room. "I hope she'll be alright..." Going back to Lavi's room, Allen had seen Olivia once again walk by him only this time he didn't notice it until she turned the corner. After getting Lavi and Alex, they made their way to the underground river. Then they made their way towards the train it was still silent. "This mission still seems off." Lavi said rubbing his head. "Well we can only hope for the best." Allen smiled. "... There's something you two need to know about my family." Alex said quietly as both Allen and Lavi turning to face her. Suddenly the door to the first car opens, about 12 to 16 people came through, talking loudly as Alex whispers something about not wanting to go back to her home town.

"I'm sorry Alex, What did you say?" Allen asked. Pushing and shoving through the car door comes a rough looking guy. As he made his way down the car he seemed to make everyone mad, being drunk he hit everyone siting down and he Shoved Alex into the window, "oh, sorry about that." the man snickered almost as if he done that on purpose. Making his way to the last seat, he started laughing and going on about his wife and child waiting for him back home. "Allen.. We should talk about this later." Lavi whispered in response and Allen nodded. As the train came to a stop in a nearby port of the town they were headed to, they got off the train only to find that the atmosphere was dark and heavy. Hard to breath, dark clouds everywhere.

"What is this place?" Lavi said as he looked up at the sky, Allen was walking back from talking to the gates-men about where the town was. "I believe we're in the right place, I mean I asked the gates-men and he told me that we shouldn't go to this place." Pointing to the small town on the map that's not too far from there. "The man also said something about 'Blood Knight'? Alex do you have any idea what that is?" Alex looked at them "That's the name of my home town." They both looked at her scared almost. "You mean your home town is named Blood Knight?" She shakes her head. "The name of my town is Krovnoch.." They look down at the map. "That's the name of the smallest town in Russia." Allen said. "But why is it called Blood Knight?" Lavi wondered.

"It's named that because of the horrible things that town has done to countless people." a villager said as she walked by them. "I'm sorry to intrude in your conversation but it seemed like you are new around here." She smiled. "It's alright miss." Allen smiled, the old woman looked over at Alex. "Why are you here?" Allen and Lavi looked back and forth between them. "Shouldn't you have left by now, All you do is cause trouble for everyone!" the old woman stormed off in anger as Alex just looked down hiding her eyes. "Wait a minute." Allen called after the old woman, but she was too far ahead of them. "Alex-chan, what was that all about?" Lavi asked as he tried to grab her attention. "It's nothing, come on I'll take you to my home town... But you asked for it." Alex said as she started walking.

As they walked through the town Allen and Lavi couldn't help but over hear everyone talk about Blood Knight's Daughter. "She's returned! Run! Get the children inside!" a man said to the left of them. "Oh dear, the Blood Knight's child has returned. . ." a woman said to the other as they hurried inside of a cafe. "Mommy! Mommy! Look! Look! It's that thing father was talking about." a small child said, Alex lowered her head as she continued forward. Allen and Lavi had no choice but to follow her. "Listen Alex, Your different now. Don't listen to them." Lavi said putting his hand on her shoulder. Once again this thing called jealousy started to over flow in Allen. As they continued to walk, there were a few screams and yells calling to get in the house. Once they turned down a small path, Allen looked back at the town to see no one was on the street.

It was silent walking through the woods towards Krovnoch. (Which is Blood night, for those of you that haven't figured it out. =^,...,^=) Allen and Lavi couldn't help but keep looking at both sides for akuma's. Once reaching the town of Krovnoch, they came to find the population wasn't that many. Looking around Allen and Lavi had seen people walking around, only thing about them was they were half dead. Allen found stitches on them as if the body part's were not their own. Almost throwing up at the sight, Allen paused at a tree then looked at Alex who had turned to face them. "Do you still want to enter?" she seemed quiet, almost ready to cry. "Alex! What is this?" Allen asked her harshly. "Oi, Allen, calm down a bit will you?"

"Why should I? I mean look at these people!" Allen had tears falling from his face. "It's not like she did this to them Allen." Lavi looked over at Alex "Right?"

"My father does this..." Alex said as she looked over at the person. Removing the exorcist coat, revealing her right arm to them. "The same thing that happened to me when I was younger. The same thing that has happened to these people in the town!" Tears falling from her eyes she threw the coat at them and took off running. "Come on Allen!" Lavi said as he took off after her with Allen following behind. Why would her father do something like this? He has to be insane to be doing all this to these poor people. . . Allen argued with himself as they ran towards a mansion here they saw Alex enter. After knocking on the door, a maid, covered in stitches answered. "Yes?" the maid said. Allen almost had to turn away for he feared he might throw up. Parts of her arm and face were rotting off, she had pulled a piece off her face and stuck it in her pocket.

"We're looking for a girl named Alex, she seems to have ran in here." Lavi smiled gently

"You mean Krovmech-sama." the maid said. (Krovmech means Blood sword.) Allen and Lavi look at one another. "Krovmech-sama?" they inquired as the maid nods. "She is my master's daughter."

"May we come in?" Allen asked again the maid nodded. After coming in they made their way to the living room which was 30 feet long. "Please have a seat, I'll go fetch her for you." the maid said as she walked away. Lavi made his way to the window, snow started to fall onto the already snow covered ground. "This is one strange girl Allen." Jealousy built up once again in Allen's stomach.

"I mean a father that's a mad doctor that does this should be put out of work... But by the looks of it, everyone seems to be doing well despite the almost dead look to them." Lavi rubbed his head and sat next to Allen, putting his arm around Allen he couldn't help put notice all the old relics and dear heads mounted on the wall.

"Something tells me we should get her and go." Lavi said as he nuzzled into Allen's neck. "But we have to find out about her..." Allen seemed nervous about going through with this mission. "The one that can really tell us about this is either her or her father.. Since it seems they are the only one to know truly what is going on around here." Lavi yawned a bit. A few moments later the maid had shown up with Alex beside her. "Alex!" Allen stood up. "So you came." Alex looked grim then she turned to the maid "Bring us some tea." nodding the maid left at once, taking a seat across from them. "Where do you want me to begin..."

"From the beginning, if you don't mind." Lavi asked.

"When I was 4, and able to walk on my own, my father thought I could be better if I had something different then everyone else." She started looking at her arm as she continued. "Some guy in black, with the same symbol on his chest as the orders. . . died around here at the hands of an akuma.."

"It seemed like the guy's innocence didn't want him, so it left." Moving her finger over the innocence piece on the top of her hand. "Once it left the guy, it found its way to me saying 'You'll make a nice host.' Every so often it will start talking to me, about what I need to do... But I don't know why it choice me.." tears started to fall from her eyes. "It's because I had told it to." a voice from far away said. Lavi and Allen quickly got up to see who it was. Walking towards them was Olivia. "O-olivia? What are you doing here?" Allen asked. "That man called your father, Lied to you." Olivia seemed abit different then she normally was. Standing at about 5'4 inches tall, Olivia walked over to them. (normal height was 3'4) "What do you mean a lie?" Alex spat out at her "I mean that's not what really happened." sighing Olivia took a seat next to Allen. "The truth is.." A large crash came from deep within the mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

**This means actions or sounds heard.**

_This, means thoughts a character is thinking out._

(The reason I've been take this chapter down many times is because there are certain skips in time where I've marked them and the site seemingly doesn't want to fix them. Please enjoy this chapter, If there is any complaints please PM me and I will explain everything. Thank you for waiting and dealing with this problem I've been having.)

_**(On with the story shall we?)**_

Turning their heads they saw dust and smoke come from down the hall, almost as if to distract them. **CRASH! **The roof above them came down, the smoke from the rubble floating around them, Coughing hard everyone was force to shut their eyes and cover their faces, Snow started falling through the gaping hole just above them. There stood a 5''4 and ½ inches of a tanned young looking man. As the dust removed itself, they stood to find a bright pink haired child? _Who... what, what's going on? _They all thought. With his back to Alex and Lavi, "You will not tell her." the child said. Standing there with a dark green trench coat half opened, and black shirt that was missing the stomach part of the cloth. He wore shorts, one of the sleeves was longer then the other like pants; the exposed leg, was covered in a bandage, which was oddly covered in akuma stars.

"Who … Who are you?" Allen asked abit confused on who this man was.

"Right now that is none of your business." turning his attention from Allen he looked at Olivia only to have Olivia seem a bit shocked. Grabbing her by one arm he tossed her over his shoulder. "_This man... seems really familiar... but why. . ." _Alex thought. The wind picked up as he leaped out from the hole he fell through. After the wind settled down, Allen looked around to notice Olivia was missing. Leaping out of the hole he chased after the child and Olivia.

"Stay here Alex we'll be back." Lavi said as he leaped after Allen.

_**(Time Skip!)**_

Chasing the child around town he finally stopped in front of an old building. Allen and Lavi were hot on his trail and seen him head into the building, then they went in after him. Turning around to look at them the child seemed unpleasant.

"So you followed after all." He sat Olivia down on a couch behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Allen said stepping forward.

"I really hate people who are persistent." the child sighed.

"why you..." Lavi leaped at him with his innocence.

"Lavi! Be careful!" Allen yelled as he watched his lover leap at the child.

Lavi swung his hammer at the child only to have the child dodge. _I should attempt to get Olivia now that he's __distracted. _Allen thought to him self, he started to sneak towards Olivia. The child knew however and dodged his way around Lavi's hammer while he moved closer and closer to Allen. _Just... A bit... More..._ Allen kept telling himself. Grinning the child disappeared as Lavi swung at him once more. **S-MACK! **Lavi smiled thinking that he got the child only Allen is the one who went flying backwards.

"...A-llen?" Lavi looked back in shock.

Allen was pushed through the wall from where they entered, into the deep snow and Allen was unconscious, bleeding from his head. Running to him, Lavi still in shock. Laughing a bit as the child grabbed Olivia and disappeared once more. At Allen's side at last, Lavi called out to him loudly. About 3 minutes later Lavi realized Allen was still alive. After realizing the kid escaped with Olivia Lavi took Allen back to the mansion.

_**(Once again time skip?)**_

Once back at the mansion, Lavi found Alex still siting there with her head down.

"Alex." Lavi said almost in tears.

Picking her head up looking at them she knew what she had to do. She quickly ran down the hall as Lavi put Allen on the couch. A moment later Alex returned with some maids that looked like they were rotting away. She stepped out of the way as they started bandaging Allen up Lavi moved over to Alex grabbing her by the arm.

"Sorry..." Lavi said as he hugged her tightly. "Just... for abit."

Smiling Alex knew once again, and hugged him back as she felt hot tears hit her shoulder. _Some how I understand the both of them and their feelings... Why is it that they stayed... ? Is it because of what Komui said about being 'A part of a family' at the order? _A few moments later the maids left, Lavi moved to Allen's side. Alex looked at them, wondering what she should say.

_**(Oh no not another Time Skip!)**_

A day later, Allen woke up with fuzzy vision at first. He looked around the room and noticed Lavi was siting on the edge of the bed beating him self up mentally. _Wait... what happened... _The scenes from fighting the child and Olivia being taken away suddenly flooded Allen's mind. Sitting up quickly as he remembered and stopped mid way to hold his throbbing head. Suddenly turning to notice Allen was awake, Lavi seemed abit relieved that Allen was awake.

"Allen!" grabbing Allen, Lavi laid him back down on the bed. "You shouldn't move... You got hit pretty hard there..."

"Where's Olivia?" he sounded worried. Lavi couldn't say anything, he turned his head from Allen as he put his hand over his eyes.

"The child took her..." Lavi said sadly. Allen looked down. There was a knock at the door, the door opened slowly only Alex stepped through.

"I've called for a carriage to come get us." Alex said calmly.

"Where are we going?" Allen asked.

"We're going home." Alex responded.

"We can't leave her behind!" Allen got up suddenly.

"Then do you know where she is?" Alex yelled at him. "The only thing we can do is tell Komui then go out and look for her!" Alex seemed a bit hurt by his words and her own. Turning and leaving the room. "The transport will be here soon... Be ready." Alex shut the door behind her as Allen sat back on the bed.

"We can't just leave her..." Allen balled his fists, and Lavi placed his hand over Allen's to calm him.

"I'm sure Olivia is alright." Lavi put on a smile.

_**(This should be the last one.)**_

An hour later Alex, Allen and Lavi left by carriage to the train station. The ride there was silent. Lavi was still beating himself up mentally, Allen is worried about Olivia, and Alex was staring out the window. Once they boarded the train they headed for the order. Sitting in their private cabin, Allen and Lavi sat there in silence. _Why... Why is he avoiding me... What really happened?_ _Did I do something to him? _Allen looked up at Lavi who was staring out the window, he quickly put his hood over his eyes and laid down. Small tears fell from Allen's eyes as he laid there.

"Al...Allen.." Lavi said, he turned his head to Allen, who was next to him.

"Yes Lavi?" Allen hid his eyes in his hair so Lavi didn't see him crying.

"Sorry..." Lavi said quietly.

"What are you sorry for Lavi?" Lavi hugged Allen tightly.

"I'm sorry I hit you..." Allen seemed shocked.

"What do you mean you hit me?" Allen had no idea what Lavi was talking about as Lavi clenched Allen's clothes tightly.

"While you where trying to get Olivia,. . . Somehow the child knew that you where heading that way... I hit you with my hammer at full force thinking that I hit him.." Hot tears fell from Lavi's eyes as buried his face in Allen's neck. Rubbing Lavi's back, Allen smiled.

"It's alright Lavi." Kissing Lavi's neck Allen forgave Lavi even though all that had happened. "It's like you said. She will be fine on her own."

Suddenly the trail went under a tunnel, everything was black. Soft lips touched Allen's as tears fell from his eyes. A smooth touch went up Allen's stomach along with his shirt, feeling the shift of weight as Lavi straddled Allen, he exposed Allen's nipples and Lavi licked softly from each nipple to his neck. Teasing Allen deeply, he used one hand to remove Allen's coat.

"Ahhh... Lavi..." moaning in pleasure Allen couldn't help but grind his member against Lavi's.

Moving down towards Allen's stomach, Lavi left butterfly kisses as he moved one hand over Allen's nipple and the other to Allen's pants. Slowly undoing his pants Allen placed his hands on top of Lavi's head gently gripping his hair as Lavi pulled out his member. The sensation of Lavi licking Allen's member almost made him cry from the gentle touch. Shock suddenly flowing through Allen as Lavi started sucking his member, keeping him self in place not to force his member down Lavi's through.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... D-don't .. Lavi!" breathing deeply, Allen could feel Lavi lick up all the cum that had come from Allen.

**Thud. **Allen heard a sound, then lifted his hands to feel Lavi's warm chest above him. Allen felt Lavi's hands pick him up, and remove Allen's shirt, Lavi then threw it out of the way. Laying Allen back on the bench, Lavi removed Allen's pants as well.

"L-lavi?" Allen looked up at Lavi even through the darkness.

"Sorry Allen, I... I can't last much longer... I must have you..." Lavi seemed persistent, almost as if having sex with Allen was a need to live.

Softly grabbing Lavi, Allen embraced and kissed him softly. Deeping the kiss, Lavi caressed Allen's member along with his testicles, which caused to Allen moan loudly into Lavi's mouth. One arm was holding Allen, the other was moving down towards Allen's entrance. Pushing in two fingers at first massaging Allens insides, then after finding Allen adjust to the digits, Lavi pushed in a third. Almost screaming out in pleasure, Allen quickly remembered they were still on the train. He covered his mouth as a muffled moan was let out.

Softly biting Allen's neck, Lavi began pushing his fingers deeper inside of Allen causing Allen to arch his back more and more as muffled moans struggled to be heard. _It's hot! _Allen said to himself. _It hurts! _Small tears formed in Allen's eyes but those thoughts were soon over taken by pleasure. Almost losing him self in the sense, Lavi entered Allen. Almost letting go of his mouth, another muffled sound was heard. Allen found himself drooling in pleasure as Lavi plunged deeper inside of him. Stopping suddenly Lavi lifted Allen from sitting to straddling Lavi.

"Lavi?" he said as he almost completely removed his hands.

"Shhh Allen, you'll let the others know." Lavi kissed Allen softly on the lips, then kissed the bandages on Allen's head.

One arm still holding Allen's back, Lavi kissed Allen once more before he started moving. Lavi pushed into Allen harder and deeper, yet keeping at a slow pace. Lavi continuously grinded against that certain spot in Allen causing him to moan.

"AH-" Allen moaned only to be muffled by a kiss.

While moving once more, Lavi continued kissing Allen while he massaged Allen's member. Allen arched Aback as Lavi started to move faster and deeper inside of him. Lavi lifted Allen up, and moved Allen to the floor where the cloths lay, and he laid Allen down on them and moved Allen's legs upon Lavi's shoulders.

"Sorry Allen, I wont tease you anymore... But please be quiet." Lavi said silently whispering into Allen's ear.

Pushing deeply into Allen, Lavi continued to thrust harder and faster into Allen, still covering his mouth to muffle the sound coming from Allen, Allen continued to muffle his moans.

"Ahh~ Allen, I-I'm gonn-na!"

With a sudden release from the couple, their stomachs were covered in white … the evidence of their deeds. Breathing deeply, Lavi mustered his remaining strength to move Allen's legs off his shoulders and roll over next to him. Caressing the side of Allen's face, Lavi smiled.

"I love you Allen, and don't forget it." Lavi said as he moved his face over top Allen's.

"I love you too Lavi." Allen said blushing as he curled up next to Lavi.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you all for reading Innocent Play! I really hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! =^,...,^= Please continue with your feed back!**_

**Bold is for Actions.**

_Italics are for the thoughts._

A sort time later the train left the tunnel, light shining in brightly. Lavi quickly went to the window leading to the outside. Looked back at Allen, only to find his lover lightly snoring away. Smiling, Lavi quickly dressed them both only to lay with Allen on one of the benches. A few hours passed, people passing by, the sun set just as Lavi awoke silently. Smiling softly as Lavi moved a piece of hair out of Allen's eyes. _He's so cute while sleeping. No wonder why everyone wants they're hands on him... Besides the fact he's the 'Destroyer of time.' Come to think of it... I haven't seen Jiji when we left. _Lavi sighed as he continued to have a conversation with him self. _Bookman huh? I wonder if I'll keep going toward that goal. _Quickly losing him self in the thoughts of the past, all the past events that have happened.

Slowly opening his eyes, noticing Lavi staring off into the wall. _I wonder what he's thinking about..._ Allen said to him self as he yawned. Getting up, he ruffled his hair. _Jeez, every time we have sex _Allen blushed _my hair gets all messed up. _Smiling, Allen looked over at his lover. _Well I guess its something I like... _Blushing once more.

"Lavi?" Allen said softly. "Lavi?" Allen said a bit more louder.

"Huh, what. Oh Allen, what is it?" Lavi said snapping back to reality.

"You started to worry me for a moment there." Allen smiled a bit.

"There's no reason to worry." Lavi smiled as he embraced Allen tightly.

Once arriving at their stop, Lavi and Allen got off after Alex. Alex, stared at them knowing what they were up to. Blushing slightly Allen looked down almost embarrassed.

"Whats the matter Alex?" Lavi said stepping off the train.

"I know what you two where doing when we were in the tunnel." she stared at them with a 'I know what happened' look on her face. Sighing she continued, "Don't worry. I'm not much for the one to care about someone's love interest. Let alone tell anyone when it shouldn't be heard throughout the ENTAIR train." Lavi rubbed his head as Allen shoved his face down farther not realizing the whole train hear they're little love affair.

"Thanks Alex." Lavi said with a bit of a blush on his face.

"Come on we should get going." Allen said walking ahead of them.

Once inside the order, the three of them went to Komui's office. A dark feeling to the room as they walked in.

"Komui?" Lavi said as they looked around.

"Shouldn't he be under the pile of books over here." Allen said as he reached out to grab one of the books.

**ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! There's been a break in in the fifth floor science department! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! **The intercom said from above. Looking at one another and took off towards the fifth floor.

Once down there, they had found many injured people laying almost everywhere. Looking around almost everything was destroyed. **A~hahahahaha~! **Turning to the laughter, they found the pink hair child from before standing on the walk way above them.

"AAAAAAA~Hahahahahahahaha~! Is this what they call The Black Order? It's so weak!" the child said.

"Innocence..." Lavi thought

"Activation..." Allen thought

"Level 2!" Alex yelled.

Leaping at the child, Lavi saying behind to lunch his Fire seal at the child. The child laughed as she smacked each one of them away like flies. Face first, Allen and Alex landed on ether side of the department walls. Craters the size of dragon eggs left behind as they slid to the floor.

"Allen! Alex!" Lavi looked left and right as he stood there with sweat rolling down his face. Slowly turning to the child as she appeared in his face just in time to flick him back into the stairs they came down.

The first to recover and swing a second attack was Alex, with a personal grudge against this child with bright pink hair. Wings spread about 15 feet from tip to tip, a sword in her left as she lunged hard to the child into the wall right next to Allen as he finally got him self out. As the dust cleared, Allen noticed the feathers once more, outstretched ready to take off at any moment.

"A-Alex?" Allen stared at the wings with disbelief. "They.. they do work."

"What did you expect them to be!" she pushed harder against the child only to be thrown into the air once more. "Fake?" she suddenly disappeared and appeared slamming into the child in the wall once more, knocking Allen back a few feet.

_Fast! _Allen barely had enough time to block him self from the falling ruble let alone catch him self before falling off the broken stair-well. _Lenalee will surely have some problem keeping up with her. _Landing on his feet just below where he fell from, looked up just in time to see the child slam Alex into the wall across the way. Lavi slowly made his way out of the wall and went to stand next to Allen.

Allen took aim at the child, who flicked Alex away like a bug. **Crash! **Lavi looked over only to see a large whole in the wall. Shooting at the child, who easily dodged the bullets then lunged at Allen only to kick him in the stomach into another wall. Kicking Lavi down to the ground with his foot, the child stood on top of Lavi as if he was a mat in front of a door. Laughing like a madman, the child looked around to see if there was any of the people left alive for him to kill.

Slowly Allen and Alex climb out of their walls, shaking off dust and rubble only to spring into a attack at the same time. Rubbing his head, Allen looked over only to see Lavi under the child struggling to fight the child off him. Once more taking aim at the child, who had his attention on Lavi, charged his innocence only to fire a moment later. Dust flew, the child standing there annoyed, looking in Allen's direction. Alex suddenly falling from just over head slamming her sword into the child's shoulder, seemingly. Dust from the rubble cleared, Alex stood over Lavi, who almost pissed his pants as the sword was stuck into the spot he was just laying in.

"Damn it, I missed." she seemed annoyed with Lavi being in the way. "Next time move a bit more."

"I was pinned! How could I?" he took a deep breath thanking god that he missed her attack just in time.

"Anyway, it seems that he's gone." Alex said as she pulled her sword from the ground, the two looked around to notice he was gone as if he was never there.

Alex slowly walked away from them as the wings seemed to fold almost into her back. Moving the sword she held to her right arm it slowly shifted from the sword to her arm. Lavi and Allen looked at her, blinked then looked back at one another.


End file.
